Jack Cayman
|-| In-game= |-| Artwork= Summary Jack Cayman is one the Deuteragonists in "Anarchy Reigns". He is a former marine turned Mercenary (Chaser) working for his own company. He shares many qualities to his MadWorld Counterpart. The only difference being that he cares more about some people, like his daughter Stela (before she gets killed). After his Daughter's death, he ends up taking a job from Jeannie Caxton to find her Father (The man responsible for his Daughter's Death). Though he's supposed to take him alive, he's not afraid to kill him. And accidents can happen when you're hunting a psychopath... Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Jack Cayman, Nicknamed Deathwatcher (He attends the Executions of all the criminals he brings back alive) Origin: Anarchy Reigns Gender: Male Age: Around his 40's Classification: Chaser (Bounty Hunter Mercenaries), Former Marine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cold Weapon Mastery, Cybernetic Arm Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can take down giant mutants and robots bigger than him) Speed: Supersonic+ ' (Can keep up with people who can casually dodge bullets) with '''Hypersonic+ '''reactions (Split a laser in half) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can casually lift cars to throw them at people and can throw Big Bull whose weight is exactly 1300 kg) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can survive hits from giant mutants and robots) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, extended when using the chainsaw, longer when using a gun or throwable projectile Standard Equipment: Cybernetic Arm with a Double-Bladed Chainsaw called Gator Tooth hidden inside. Intelligence: Average but experienced Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jack's Fighting Style:' Jack has an Up-close and personal combat style using his fists (and sometimes feet) that can mow down multiple or singular enemies. Though he's also capable of fighting from other ranges using the various objects found throughout the world (Signposts, Cars, Oil Barrels,etc.) *'Gator Tooth:' Jack's Killer Weapon. A double bladed chainsaw that can slice apart as cleanly or as brutally as he wants. He can also use the engine for his chainsaw as a small booster for a charge attack. *'360 Attack:' Jack crouches down and revs the chainsaw engine in his arm to perform a spinning punch that knocks away all foes near him *'Charge Attack:' Jack crouches down and charges up for a power tackle. The longer he charges up, the farther he goes. *'Grab:' Jack's various grapple techniques **'Frontal Grab:' Jack grabs his opponent and headbutts his opponent before lifting them up and smashing their head onto the ground **'Back Grab:' Jack hugs his foe from behind and spins them into a suplex. Afterwards, Jack stomps their head. **'Down Grab:' When a foe is down, Jack gets on top of them and punches their face several times before A final blow. **'Execution:' Jack grabs his opponent by the head before slamming them down into the ground. He then pulls them close to apply his chainsaw to their head before finally throwing them behind him as their head turns to mush. (Used as a Finisher on Mutants) *'Rampage:' Jack charges up and gains a temporary power increase. (Though this is more of a game mechanic because everyone in the game can do it) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Brawlers Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users Category:Sega Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Cyborgs